


dreaming of you

by potterheading



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Drinking, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Infidelity, Insecure Draco Malfoy, Light Angst, Lots of lubricant, Love Confessions, M/M, Miscommunication, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pansy Parkinson is a Good Friend, Pillow Talk, Rimming, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Smoking, Spanking, Top Harry, but not really, lowercase intentional, un-betaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterheading/pseuds/potterheading
Summary: “draco,” harry called at one point, “i’m leaving now,”draco bit his lip, staring resolutely out the window and forcing himself to stand still, lest he do something embarrassing, like throw himself into harry’s arms or burst into tears.-in which a strange dream makes draco question everything.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 218
Collections: Harry Pothead





	dreaming of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophtheweeb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophtheweeb/gifts).



> hi! 
> 
> thanks for clicking :) 
> 
> song title is from: dreaming of you by the coral  
> (a major bop pls go listen asap)

_someone was sucking harry potter’s cock.  
_

_whoever it was seemed to be doing a damn good job, too. harry was moaning loudly, with his head thrown back in pleasure. one hand was tangled in the hair of his paramour, and the other was clenched tightly on the side of the desk - veins emerging in his arm as his climax approached rapidly._

_“fuck,” harry moaned._

_draco stepped closer, wondering faintly if this was a memory that he had forgotten. harry’s hips bucked off of the table, and draco could tell from the prominence of the vein in his neck that he was close to coming._

_harry finished loudly, into the mouth of his lover. he breathed deeply for a moment, before a lazy grin came over his face. his hand shifted, and then he was bringing his lover up, by the chin, for a kiss._

_as brown, curly hair appeared over the top of the desk, draco felt his heart clench. he turned away, not wanting to see the face of the man responsible for his lovers pleasure. this was futile, because harry immediately whispered a soft “you’re so good for me, simon”. they kissed, gently, and then harry angled his head, lowering his mouth and placing it on the exposed collarbone of his young secretary._

_simon laced his arms around harry’s neck, holding him so that he could cradle his face into his neck, suckling softly at the sensitive skin there. over harry’s shoulder, simon stared directly into draco, his eyes bright with mirth. his lips curved into a cruel smile, as one hand found its way into harry’s hair, massaging his scalp lovingly._

_tears sprung to draco’s eyes as he watched the familiar way they moved around each other - his throat felt thick with emotion, and he suddenly found himself glued to the spot, unable to tear his eyes away from the scene before him._

**-**

draco woke with a start, his heart pounding wildly in his chest. he felt hot and overwhelmed, and suddenly had the desire to stand outside and scream into the open air. he was still pressed tightly to harry’s chest, one arm thrown around his waist and the other supporting his head. slowly, he removed harry’s arm and stood from their bed, his legs still feeling shaky. 

he walked to their ensuite bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror and taking deep trembling breaths. a quiet, wandless _tempus_ told draco that harry would be waking up within the next few minutes. his stomach had yet to settle, and he felt as if he would either throw up or cry. 

once draco trusted himself enough not to run screaming, he climbed back into bed - opposite harry, and turned on his side, staring unseeingly at the wall. his mind raced as his dream replayed, over and over again. the way harry’s hands had roamed his body had been eerily realistic, and practically mirrored the movements he had used on draco countless times. 

after a few long moments, during which draco fought back tears and reminded himself that it was just a dream, harry’s alarm charm went off, the same way that it did every morning. draco remained awake, his eyes shut tightly. 

he could hear harry waking up slowly, the shuffling of blankets and pillows as he slowly reached full consciousness. the sound of his hands, rough from years of auror work, rubbing across his face, and the subsequent yawn. the charm turned off, and draco heard a flop as harry dropped onto his back, staring at the ceiling. 

the man was ridiculously predictable - it wasn’t feasible that he’d randomly pick up a mistress. it would disrupt his entire daily routine. however, he was also wealthy, powerful, and bloody attractive... it was entirely possible for someone to have wormed their way into his heart (and pants), the same way draco had. 

“draco?” harry called for him softly, his morning voice raspy and arousing. his arm reached across the expanse of the bed and brushed draco’s back, lingering on the smooth skin for a moment. 

another shift of sheets, and then harry was pressing into draco from behind. his morning stiffness pressed against the curve of draco’s backside, and harry’s arm ran down the length of his body, coming to rest on his narrow hip. harry breathed hot air on the nape of draco’s neck, planting an open mouth kissed on the small freckle between his shoulder and neck. another smaller kiss, about an inch down, and then a third, directly on the bone of draco’s shoulder.

“good morning, baby” he murmured into draco’s shoulder. unwittingly, draco flinched, knocking the sharp line of his joint into harry’s lip. 

the colorful swears harry dropped signified that he had injured himself, draco took this as an opportunity to escape. 

“sorry about that,” he muttered, practically leaping from bed and rushing out of the door. 

harry called for him, but draco ignored him, fleeing down the stairs and into the relative safety of the study.

as draco paced the study, he heard the familiar sounds of harry moving throughout the house as he prepared for the day. a part of draco - the same part that told him that he was being irrational, longed to be beside him. harry treasured his routines, and since draco had moved in, things had always been the same. 

usually, they would wake with draco curled under harry’s arm, or somewhat pressed against his body. the excuse draco often gave was that harry was a walking furnace, and due to his inbreeding-induced anemia, he required some of his body heat. in reality, draco simply loved touching harry, whenever possible. 

occasionally, if they woke up early enough, they would go for a round - leaving draco panting beneath the sheets and harry smiling and whistling for the rest of the day. while harry showered, draco would catch his last bits of sleep, and then join harry in the bathroom while he brushed his teeth and shaved. draco would perch on the toilet seat, wrapped in one of harry’s large sweaters. his eyes, wide and still full of sleep, would train on harry, watching with silent fascination and adoration as harry got ready for work. 

when harry would stand before the mirror and don his auror robes, draco would watch from the bed, his tongue running over his lips as he admired the way harry’s wand holster gripped his muscular thighs, and the way his t-shirt stretched across his wide shoulders. in the kitchen, draco would always prop himself up on the counter, nursing a mug of coffee and a slice of toast, while harry bit into a bagel and spooned eggs into his mouth. 

at the floo, draco would kiss harry deeply his hand disappearing beneath the red auror robe and tracing patterns on his back. harry would lean into this moment, eagerly cupping draco’s face with his hands as he kissed him earnestly. and then, cruelly, draco would shove harry through the floo, often sporting a semi, with a devilish grin painted across his face. 

today, harry had done all of these things alone - while draco had trembled in the safety of his study, practically wearing a hole in the carpeting. 

“draco,” harry called at one point, “i’m leaving now,” 

draco bit his lip, staring resolutely out the window and forcing himself to stand still, lest he do something embarrassing, like throw himself into harry’s arms or burst into tears.

**-**

the second the floo roared, draco emerged from his study. he ate breakfast alone, not tasting his slice of toast as he forced himself to swallow. one part of draco, the rational and sensible part, reminded him that he was being petulant, and that it had just been a dream. the other part of draco, which was currently dictating his actions, simply reminded him of the way harry’s hands had run over the twinks - _simon,_ his brain supplied uselessly, body, and the way he had kissed his neck immediately after their tryst. 

_simon_. draco had seen him before, in real life. he was one of the interns in the auror office, and frequently ran errands for harry. the boy was small, and waifish, and looked distinctly like an elf with his curly brown hair and comically blue eyes. the idea of harry actually seeing, or worse, interacting with simon today made draco gulp painfully, completely abandoning his cold tea and half finished slice of toast. 

resolving to take his mind off of the dream with brewing, draco descended into his lab. he set up all of his supplies and subconsciously began working on one of his mail-in orders. 

the client had requested fifteen vials of calming draught - a potion draco had learned to brew in his fourth year. he had made dozens of batches throughout his years, what with his anxious tendencies and harry’s somewhat frequent panic attacks. draco added in the fluxweed oil, counting out 6 drops and ignoring the way his hand trembled as he fumbled with the dropper. 

he hated feeling this way. they had been together for two years, and not once had draco ever questioned harry’s loyalty. it had taken just one dream - one tiny snippet, to unearth all of the insecurities he had managed to push deep down. 

draco moved away from the cauldron, entering his store to find the bloodroot stems. he picked out a handful, and began to slice them. as he cut, his mind wandered away, deciding to focus on the part of the dream that he had been trying to forget. 

harry had kissed simon’s neck in the dream. 

it was his signature move - after he came, he would bury his face in draco’s neck, leaving gentle kisses on the sensitive skin, and murmuring love declarations. draco knew that harry had been with a few men and women before him, and it was likely that he had done the same to them in the throes of passion. yet, it was something so intimate, and so private that it physically pained him to see it being done with anyone else - more so than anything else that had happened in the dream. 

draco bit his lip, feeling his eyes well up once again. he reached up to wipe away the dampness, resolving to allow himself to emote only in the privacy of his lab, where only his ingredients and cauldrons could judge him. 

he bought his knife down again, continuing to slice angrily at the roots. as another tear fell, draco’s vision blurred, and his hand slipped, causing him to nick his thumb. 

“bloody hell,” he whimpered, fighting the urge to crawl into bed and never come back out. 

draco placed his palms flat on the table, ducking his head between his arms. he let out a loud scream, wrought with frustration, before dropping his supplies and vanishing the cauldron completely. wiping his palms on his joggers, he abandoned his station, slamming the door behind him hard as he left. 

as draco returned to the living room, he slumped onto the sofa, and fished out the cellphone hermione had made them all buy. he only had four contacts in it, and mostly used it to play muggle games - however he had recently figured out how to sext with harry, and frequently sent explicit paragraphs in the middle of the day, just to keep things interesting. 

draco dialed on one of the only numbers he knew by heart, putting the phone to his ear and pulling his knees to his chest. 

she answered within two rings. 

“pansy,” draco started, completely skipping all polite greetings. “i have a problem.”

**-**

“why did you bring these idiots?” draco moaned, dropping his head on the table. when pansy had stepped through the floo, draco had nearly burst into tears of relief. he had been decidedly less excited when his floo flared again repeatedly, releasing theodore nott, blaise zabini, and gregory goyle. “i promise you they’ll be of no assistance.” 

“you sounded like you were in distress over the phone,” pansy reasoned, smiling around at the table, “so i bought reinforcements! they’ll provide alternate, erm, perspectives. think of it as a slytherin support group.” 

“i think you have us confused with hufflepuffs,” theo said dryly.

“no matter that,” pansy said, waving her hands dismissively. “draco, tell them what you told me.” 

with one final dark look at pansy, draco began to recount his dream. his friends listened dutifully, gasping and sighing at all the right moments, bless their hearts. 

“well,” blaise said plainly, once draco had finished. “could this be interpreted as a nudge from the universe to have a threesome?” 

“no, you tosser!” draco snapped, glaring at blaise. “i wasn’t involved in the situation, at all. and if we were going to have a threesome, why not do it in our own bed? they were in his office, in the dark, fully clothed. it was obviously a quickie.” 

“oh,” blaise said, leaning across the table and placing a hand on draco’s. “in that case, he’s definitely cheating on you. if i were you, i’d pack my bags, burn the house down, and run off to france. lucky for you, i slept with a witch in the portkey office months ago, so we can be in paris within the hour. come now, i’ll help you gather your things.” 

pansy slapped blaise across the back of his head, before turning to draco with a wavering smile. “draco, let’s be realistic here. harry’s mad about you. and he’s a gryffindor... he’d never be unfaithful.” 

“it’s the hufflepuff’s you have to watch out for,” theo interjected. “they’re a bit too friendly for my liking.” 

goyle grunted in agreement, nodding solemnly. draco blinked in confusion, and resolved to find out exactly which hufflepuff had wronged his friends. already bored, theo stood and wandered away from the table. 

“i’ve just never had a dream like this,” he said to the remaining trio. “i’ve slept next to him nearly every night, for two years and then this randomly happens. what if my ancestors are trying to warn me?” 

“your ancestors were racist, and would probably be trying to warn you about harry’s ethnicity rather than the status of his fidelity.” blaise commented, “any curry related dreams recently?” 

“you’re overthinking this, draco.” said pansy. “and I’m pretty sure that was racist, blaise.” 

goyle stared down at the table, looking as though he’d rather be anywhere else, doing anything else.

“draco lucius malfoy, you sick bastard,” came theo’s voice from the living room. a small plastic bottle came sailing in, bouncing off of draco's head and clattering onto the table. 

“what is that?” goyle asked, reaching for it. draco cringed as he snatched the bottle and turned it slowly, reading the label. 

“that is our couch lube,” draco sneered, snatching it from goyle’s hand. “sometimes we can’t wait. now, if we could focus on what’s actually important -“ 

“I think this is pretty important,” snorted blaise. 

“you would, you nymphomaniac,” draco felt himself getting irritated. “as i was saying -“ 

“I’m a nymphomaniac? you have room-specific lube in your house. pot, kettle.” 

“can we stop with the pissing match and focus?” pansy groaned, “so, you had this dream last night. what did you say to harry this morning?” 

draco blushed, and looked down at the table. “it didn’t come up,” he murmured.

“what? how could it have possibly not come up?” she demanded. 

“well, i didn’t exactly … speak to him.” draco admitted, straightening his posture. “my feelings were - are - hurt.” 

“how is harry supposed to know that if you don’t speak to him?” asked goyle.

draco sighed, realizing that he was probably, _definitely_ about to be ganged up on. 

“so, malfoy, pray tell: what exactly is your plan here? you do realize you live together, right? what are you going to do when he comes home tonight? and every day after that? ignore him until he breaks up with you?” blaise sneered at draco, his lip curling cruelly. draco bit down the desire to draw his wand. 

“of course not, you arsehole! i don’t want him to break up with me! i fucking love him! i want to spend the rest of my bloody life with him!” he spat. at any other time, draco would’ve been embarrassed by his show of vulnerability, but all of his sensible emotions were overridden by his frustration at zabini. more and more, draco found himself wishing that pansy had come alone. 

“oh, even better! so you’re going to ignore him until he marries you. very realistic. flawless logic, draco. it’s a wonder you weren’t sorted into ravenclaw.” blaise relaxed back into his seat, smiling lazily at draco. he wasn’t even actually upset, the bastard, he just seemed to enjoy baiting draco. 

“fuck you zabini, at least i have a relationship to care about. what are you going to do after you sleep your way through wizarding london?” draco sneers, standing from his seat. his fingers stretch towards his hip, where his wand was secured beneath his shirt. 

“stop it!” pansy shouted, smacking a manicured hand onto the table.

they stop arguing immediately, having the decency to look somewhat embarrassed as pansy glares at them both. from the living room, something shatters loudly - theo’s barking laughter following closely behind it. 

“draco,” pansy said softly, a massive contrast to her tone seconds prior. “you have to talk to harry eventually.”

“i will!” draco protested, burying his head in his hands. “i just wasn’t ready this morning.” 

there’s a silence, and he takes it as the green light to continue. 

“you all don’t understand, i - i was practically in shock. i felt like i would be sick, afterwards. at first i thought was sort of erotic, mind you. if that’s what we look like when we’re in the sack, then i’ll stop brewing right now and begin my pornography career. but then it got...emotional. he did the neck thing.” draco sighed, running a hand through his hair. his voice has lost its edge, and he sounds strangely vulnerable. “our neck thing.” 

“are we supposed to know the significance of this neck thing?” blaise asked quietly, shattering the tension. 

“it’s their thing,” pansy provided. “after they’ve gone at it, harry always kisses draco on his neck.”

“why do you know that?” blaise demanded, before whipping around to draco. “why does she know that?”

“she’s my best friend, zabini. she knows everything,” draco muttered, his head still hanging. 

“does harry know that she knows everything?” asked goyle, who had apparently taken up the role of president of the harry potter fan club today.

“that’s hardly any of his business,” draco sniffed, looking up and away. 

there’s a pause, and draco runs his eyes over his friends - blaise and goyle slumped in their chairs disinterestedly, and pansy with both of her elbows propped on the table, staring across at draco. his eyes stray to the overturned lube bottle, and he reaches out, picking it up and turning it about.

“maybe i should measure how much is inside,” he said, more to himself than anything. “just to be sure.” 

“gross,” goyle whispered vehemently. 

“you’re pathetic,” blaise said loudly at the same time. 

“are you talking about the lube?” came theo’s voice from up the stairs, along with the sound of doors opening and closing. 

“yes,” blaise shouted back at him. draco cringed, wondering when his fellow purebloods had completely abandoned all of their youth training. “draco’s being pathetic.” 

“he’s not cheating,” pansy said matter of factly. “your relationship seems so perfect, why would he risk that?” 

“that’s a good point.” draco said, nodding as if he hadn’t been telling himself this the entire time. “i’m the perfect partner. i’m beautiful, and smart, and difficult enough to challenge him without him completely giving up on me. also, i give what is arguably the best head in the world.”

blaise’s eyebrow shoots up at this, and he runs his hands down his front, as if straightening his clothing. “draco, darling,” he practically purred, adopting a tone draco hadn’t had directed at himself in years, “forget about boy-wonder. let’s go away together. i can take you anywhere you’d like. milan, greece, new york city…” he reaches out to take draco’s hand, and was rewarded with a pert slap on the wrist.

“blaise, you slut.” draco sneered. he heard a laugh from theo, closer now, and draco hoped he hasn’t found their strawberry flavored hallway lube. “can we please focus on what’s important right now? my relationship is hanging by a thread!” 

“has there been any evidence aside from your dream?” theo asked, wandering back into the room. he wore one of harry’s robes, and it looked overly large on his small frame. 

“well,” draco thought about how he had fallen asleep in harry’s arms the night before, of how harry sometimes floo’ed home during his lunch to spend it with draco, of how he had taken draco to italy for a weekend last month at the spur of the moment, and proceeded to fuck his brains out over the balcony, all the while showering draco with praise and adoration. “no. but maybe i’m a Seer.” 

“merlin’s beard, this is ridiculous.” blaise said, “you couldn’t See your way out of fucking cauldron, malfoy. potter loves you. it’s obvious. why do you insist on torturing us if you wont even give us anything in return? for example, the excellent head you claim to give.” 

“slut,” goyle repeated, looking out the corner of his eye. blaise looked somewhat offended, but said nothing. “we’re malfoy’s friends.” 

“exactly, goyle.” draco sniffed.

“draco,” pansy said softly, reaching across the table to touch his hand. “is there something else going on? why do you suddenly believe that harry is cheating on you?” 

“did you cheat on him?” theo asked, suddenly seeming more fascinated in the conversation than ever. “are you just projecting onto him?”

draco worries his lip for a moment, breathing deeply and looking away from his friends. they stare at him, attentive. 

“no! no, i would never! this is just… it’s just a fear of mine. i don’t want to lose him.” he bit out, ignoring the flush rising in his neck. “and i’m afraid of him finding someone better than me.” 

“oh, draco,” pansy stood and rushed around the table, wrapping draco in a hug. for all that she was a slytherin, she had never quite mastered subtlety when it came to her affection for her loved ones. “you won’t lose him. i promise. he worships the ground you walk on. he would never do something to hurt you.” 

draco pat her arm, smiling tightly and swallowing down the lump in his throat. 

“thank you, pans” he said to her kindly. “and the rest of you useless arseholes, except you goyle, you’re a sweetheart, can fuck right off.” 

“mmm,” theo hummed, standing up from the table again. he dropped harry’s robes on the ground and draco cringed. “tell us more sex stories. that was fun.”

“I’d like alcohol too.” blaise added, standing from the table and wandering into the kitchen. he returned a moment later with a bottle of firewhiskey and a sultry grin on his face. “remember when we did fun things, like get sloshed and have group sex and not discuss our feelings for gryffindors?” 

“it was one time,” goyle murmured. 

“a glorious time,” blaise smiled, pouring himself a glass, and then four more. he raised it in the air. “to a lifetime of slytherin debauchery.” 

“to being in committed, faithful relationships” pansy said. she raised her hand, her ring finger sparkling in the light. to this day, draco still isn’t sure how neville managed to wrangle her. nonetheless, draco raised his glass. 

“to getting sloshed on a tuesday afternoon,” theo says, raising his glass. goyle follows soon after, the liquid sloshing over the edge as he clumsily thrusted his glass upwards.

“we are not getting wasted.” draco said primly, taking a sip from his glass. 

**-**

despite draco’s claim, they did in fact get very, very wasted. 

“he’s just so wonderful,” draco sniffed, tears streaming down his face. he clutched harry’s socks to his nose, taking a deep breath and sighing. “he smells so great. and he’s very strong. he can do quite a few push-ups. i know, because i’ve counted them myself. once i laid under him while he worked out, and he gave me kisses. it was all very romantic.”

“that’s nice, dear” said a considerably less drunk pansy, patting draco’s hair maternally. “do you feel better now?” 

“i thought the getting drunk was to not talk about relationships” blaise groaned from the floor, where he was lying facedown. “god, draco, don’t you have any hobbies?” 

“shut up, blaise,” goyle said, turning back to draco with large, attentive eyes. “go on, malfoy.” 

draco nodded tearfully, unrolling the socks and placing one on each hand, rubbing them across his face with a satisfied sigh. 

“his hair smells nice. you wouldn’t think so, because it looks like a birds nest, but it smells like… fruits, and vanilla, and fresh cleaning charms. and pretty much every nice thing in the world. i think he’s the best thing in the entire world,” draco gulped deeply, feeling a new onslaught of tears. “he’s very kind. he likes to feed the ducks and also he lets me put my feet on him when they’re cold even though he hates it. he also eats my arse on occasion. it’s very polite of him.” 

pansy pulled draco into an embrace, continuing to wipe away his never ending flow of tears. they had known that draco was an emotional drunk, but none of the slytherins had expected to have to console a weeping draco for nearly two hours while he listed everything he loved about harry potter. 

a loud clattering from the entrance of the room caught everyone’s attention - all turning to see theodore standing in the doorway, a pile of plastic bottles at his feet. 

“thirteen,” he announced, slurring the word a bit. “i found thirteen lubes around this house. frankly, it’s a bit excessive. i’m not sure if i’m comfortable staying in a home where nearly every surface has been defiled.” 

“fuck off,” burst draco, the anger in his voice being cancelled out by the flow of tears. “we like to have sex, it’s not a crime.” 

“it should be,” blaise murmured, “if it makes you act like this.” 

“what are you, the cock commander?” draco snapped. 

“the anal administratior,” pansy chimed. 

“the dick deputy,” theo cackled. 

“the orgasm officer,” blaise snorted, despite being the butt of the joke. 

“the sex rule-maker!” goyle burst, looking proud of himself. when silence followed, he grumbled. “it was funny,” 

“it really wasn’t” theo deadpanned, dropping to the ground with his mountain of lube. “anyways, let’s go through these.” 

they sort the lube into piles, first by regular versus flavored (“sour green apple?” pansy asked incredulously, holding up a nearly empty bottle, “i like what i like,” draco sniffed.) and then by effect (“this one is terribly sticky, but it’s self warming and tingles,” draco explained, passing the bottle around. “tingles?” goyle asked, sounding a bit frightened.) 

when they had gotten bored of stacking the lube bottles in pyramids, they return to the couch, arranging themselves in a tangle reminiscent of their days in the slytherin common room. when blaise pulls out a small baggie of gillyweed, they cheer happily. after more than a few attempts at rolling a presentable joint - draco lights it with the tip of his wand. 

he takes a deep pull from the blunt, closing his eyes as the buzz immediately begins to settle over him. they pass around the joint for a bit, taking turns attempting to blow interesting shapes and laughing at the most plebian of jokes. 

after many rotations, the blunt fizzled out, and blaise clumsily vanished it, along with one of their throw pillows. draco shrugged, unable to bring himself to care about much. sometime between his first drink and his last pull of the blunt, draco had come to accept that whether harry was fucking his secretary or not, his insecurites would be the true cause of their relationships destruction. this realization had halted his tears in their tracks, and pushed him into silence. 

and so he sat, his head resting on pansy’s shoulder, staring at the clock and waiting for harry to come home and decide that he had had enough of draco. on the other side of the sofa, goyle sat stiffly, seemingly flipping through one of harry’s quidditch magazines, although he hadn’t moved from the second page in about ten minutes. theo had disappeared back upstairs, and blaise had retreated into the kitchen in search of snacks.

at 5:56 pm, the floo roars, spitting out harry. his eyes rake over the scene quickly, before going back over for a second glance at everything. he took in the pile of lube on the floor, goyle’s statue impersonation, and draco and pansy, both with bloodshot eyes and curled together on the couch.

harry’s jaw flexed, and he looked as if he was holding himself back. before he can open his mouth to say anything, blaise wandered out of the kitchen, clutching a box of biscuits, his hand already rooting through the container. blaise froze in his tracks, grinning slowly as harry turns to stare at him. 

“well,” blaise said, breaking the tense silence. “this was lots of fun. potter, it’s wonderful to see you, really! have you been working out?” blaise slid by harry, fetching his robes from the sofa and tugging them on, smiling hastily. “i’m afraid i have to go, so sorry about that. draco, pansy, greg, harry, you lot have a good one!” before he can leave, harry reached out and snatched the biscuits from him, his face set into a frown. 

as quickly as he had appeared, blaise was gone in a flash of green fire. 

theodore, who had appeared at the bottom of the staircase, was the next to go. 

he surreptitiously slipped one of the unopened lube bottles into his pocket, smiling demurely at harry as he did. “potter,” he said as he strolled past harry, nodding jerkily at him. “later, malfoy!” 

“hi harry,” goyle said as he lumbered past. harry shot him a tight smile. “bye, malfoy. bye, harry.” 

as the floo settled following goyle’s departure, pansy, draco, and harry remained in silence, staring hard at each other. 

“draco,” harry said, his voice deceptively steady. “can we talk?” 

pansy stood to leave, but draco pulled her back down, staring at her with pleading eyes. 

“draco,” she said under her breath, turning to look him in the eye. “you can do this. i love you, and everything will be fine.” she kissed his forehead before prying his hand from her arm, and tottering towards the floo. as she passed harry, she fixed him with a glare that made him shift uncomfortably. 

and then they were alone. 

harry stood there, his arms folded across his chest. his black booted toe taps against the floor as he stares down at draco, hard. draco, who had suddenly developed an interest in a piece of lint on his trousers, could feel his heart pounding in his chest. 

“draco,” harry said again. his tone was soft, and it made draco look up from his pants. “did i do something wrong?” 

“oh, harry, no,” draco said, standing and rushing over to harry. the alcohol and gillyweed are still in his system, and his eyes well with tears. “you haven’t done anything wrong, i - this is all my fault,” 

he took his hand, leading harry to the sofa, where he sat beside him and placed a hand on his knee. harry waits, patiently, watching as draco collected himself. his gaze is full of affection and acceptance, and it causes a bulk of draco’s insecurities to melt away. he can hear pansy’s voice in his mind, reminding him that harry loves him - and his sitting beside him in their silent home is practically proof. 

with a deep breath, draco launched into an explanation of his dream, without preamble. harry listened stoically, his brow furrowing as draco recounted the tale. when draco mentioned simon, harry’s mouth opens in protest - although one look at draco’s resigned expression causes him to go silent again.

when draco finished, harry sat in silence, stunned. 

“so you think i’m cheating on you?” harry asked quietly, after a moment. he stared blankly ahead towards the floor, his eyes unseeing. 

“no, i don’t, i - i don’t know what to think,” draco stammered, his eyes welling with tears again.

“draco, you - ” his voice started in a yell - truly displaying the anger that draco knows is burning in his chest. he pauses for a moment and takes a breath before continuing. “you - i don't understand how you could think that.” his voice broke, “have i made you feel like there’s someone else? that i need somebody else in my life?” 

“you haven’t,” draco whispered, his voice as small as he feels. a tear escapes his eye and he quickly wipes it away, looking away from harry.

he can’t believe that he’s doing this, hurting harry this way. he doesn’t think that he’s ever wanted to hex himself more than right now, as he watched harry’s shoulders knit together with tension, and his hands slowly ball into fists at his sides. more than anything, draco wished he had just brushed aside the stupid, fucking dream. 

“then what, draco? you - you have this crazy dream, and then instead of actually talking to me about it, you ignore me. all day, i was going over the past few days, trying to figure out what i did wrong, and i just kept drawing blanks. and i come home, and you’re off your arse with your friends, telling me that you were upset because you thought i was cheating on you, because of your dream!” his voice picks up speed and volume as he talks, and by the end of his rant he’s standing, his hands buried in his hair and his eyes squeezed shut. “draco, look, i love you, so much, and i’m sorry if i haven’t make you feel that way, but i do, and - i would never, ever, cheat on you. you’re all i want. fuck, you’re all i need!” 

“i know, harry,” draco says, springing up. he tried to touch harry, lay a hand on his arm, but he flinched away, making draco wince. “i’m sorry,” 

harry stared at him, hard. for a moment, draco thinks that this it. he’ll realize that this is more trouble than it’s worth, and pack his bags and leave draco alone in their big, quiet house. he doesn’t. instead, he sighed, before shaking his head and turning on his heel, disappearing up the stairs and slamming the bedroom door shut behind him. 

-

for an hour, draco busied himself with cleaning the living room and kitchen by hand and sobering up. he fluffed pillows, washed glasses, and folded throw blankets repeatedly, all the while listening carefully up the stairs. harry doesn’t reappear down the steps, or show any signs that he’s actually in the house - and so, after an hour, draco takes a deep breath and climbs the stairs slowly, his hands trembling by his side. 

he knocked twice, pressing his forehead to the door and murmuring a quiet, “harry?” 

when he pushed open the door, he found harry lying in their bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. draco crawled onto the bed beside him, and takes it as a good sign when harry looks at him and doesn’t tell him to fuck off. 

“are you still upset?” draco asked quietly, cringing at how pathetic he sounds as it comes out of his mouth. 

“i’m not upset, draco,” harry responded. he raises a hand to stroke draco’s cheek lightly, before retracting it. “i’m just confused. am i - are things between us not as good as i thought they were?” 

“harry,” draco’s voice shakes as he speaks, but the quiet intimacy of the moment overshadows the embarrassment he feels. he leans forward, cupping harry’s face in his hands. “i swear, you - you’re... you’re perfect. i love you,” 

harry is the one that makes the first move. he sits up, quickly, pulling draco into his lap and connecting their lips. they fall into the rhythm of the kiss easily, with draco’s arms circling harry’s neck and harry’s hands coming to settle on draco’s waist. 

“i’m sorry, harry. i’m sorry.” draco murmured against his lips, pulling away for a breath. 

“don’t apologize,” harry murmured. a grin spread slowly across his face, and he rolled his hips lightly, his eyes growing dark. “just make it up to me,” 

“what?” draco whimpered, arousal already building in his stomach.

“well,” harry said, flipping their position so that draco was on his back, staring up at harry with wide eyes. “you practically put me through hell over a dream,” 

“dreams can be very telling,” draco breathed, feeling his cock begin to harden in his joggers.

“can they?” harry asked, stripping off his shirt. draco goes to pull off his own, but his hands are slapped away by a grinning harry. “so, you have you dream, and instead of speaking to me, you invite half of slytherin house into our home to get drunk and high,” he kisses down draco’s torso - laving over draco’s peaked nipples and chuckling when he moans loudly. 

“i - i hadn’t seen my friends in a while,” draco stammered, his hips bucking at harry’s touch. 

“bullshit,” harry spat, “you saw pansy last week,” 

harry pulled at draco’s pants as he whimpered, stripping him naked and crawling up to straddle him. he pushed their foreheads together, brushing draco’s lips with his own as grey eyes meet green. 

“for all the stress you’ve caused me today,” harry murmurs. “get on your knees,” 

with that, he pulls away from draco, standing at the edge of the bed and watching with heavy eyes. draco scrambles onto all fours quickly - the expression in his eyes has captivated draco, and he wants nothing more than to obey every order harry’s gives him. 

he could hear harry moving behind him - and could feel his eyes on draco’s more private areas. it’s a testament to their relationship that draco doesn’t feel embarrassed or nervous about finding himself in such a prone position - rather, he feels more aroused than ever, and anxiously anticipates harry’s next movements. 

there is no warning before harry delivers the first slap - just a swish of air and then the sound of his hand coming into contact with the flesh of draco’s arse. he yelps in surprise, but finds himself leaning into the contact, his eyes watering with arousal. harry lands several more slaps on his arse, draco moaning softly with each one. this isn’t new, but it had been so long that draco forgot exactly how much he loved being put in his place by harry.

draco felt the sting of a cleaning charm and heard the familiar pop of the plastic cap on their lube bottles, and absently wondered when harry had summoned it. he couldn’t think too critically about it though, because harry was teasing his hole with his thumb, rubbing slow circles around the wrinkled skin. harry’s thumb abruptly disappeared, but is quickly replaced with the cool press of his lube covered fingers. 

as harry presses into draco, a moan falls from his lips, his back arching slightly. harry drills into him unrelentingly, one hand gripping draco’s hip firmly. the hand holds him in place, and keeps him from grinding down onto harry’s hand the way he wants to. the stretch is a blissful pain - it’s only been three days and draco feels as tight as he did the first time they ever fell into bed together. 

harry, never one to half-commit to anything, pushes his finger completely inside, pressing lightly against draco’s prostate. when he lets out a scream of pleasure, harry quickly pulls out, chuckling lightly. and so it goes, with harry applying exactly the right amount of pressure but for never enough time, while draco bucks wildly, curses dripping from his mouth like saliva. 

finally, harry pulls out completely, prompting a panting draco to look up at him, his eyes wild with arousal. 

“i was close,” he whimpers, a hand trailing down to grab at his leaking cock. as expected, harry slaps away draco’s hand, a devilish smirk playing across his lips. 

“no,” harry murmurs. reaching across, he takes draco’s chin is his hands, running a clean finger across his lip. not breaking eye contact, draco runs his tongue across the tip of harry’s finger. in his pants, harry feel his cock twitch with interest. draco and his damn mouth always seemed to have that effect on him. 

without another word, harry pulls apart draco’s legs, squeezing at his arse cheeks playfully before lowering himself between them. he places a soft kiss at the base of draco’s spine, leaving a trail down, down, down, all the way to the crease of his thigh. his cock hangs heavily between his legs, it’s rosy head glistening with arousal. 

a small movement breaks harry’s attention - which he quickly refocuses back at draco’s hole. he’s stretched slightly from his fingers, and remains of the lube circle the outside of the rim. he places a gentle kiss there - giving draco time to react, before pointing his tongue and lapping at his hole. 

for the next few long moments, harry eats draco’s arse with abandon, savoring his moans and gasps. when draco begins to fuck himself back on harry’s tongue - whimpering loudly and very obviously mere moments away from orgasm - harry pulls away. he replaces his tongue with the flat of his thumb, rubbing slow circles around the quivering muscle. 

“harry!” draco grits out, his thighs trembling. 

having mercy on draco, harry trails a finger from the inside of draco’s thigh - all the way up until they brush against the length of his erect cock. his body reacts immediately - his back arching and a low his escaping his lips. harry wraps his fingers around draco’s cock loosely, but it’s more than enough. he snaps his hips forward and reaches down - closing his hand around harry’s and beginning to fuck into their joined hands. 

he comes with only three firm strokes, his head hanging limply as he shouts harry’s name and paints their clean sheets with his release. harry strokes him through his orgasm, one hand on his cock and the other wrapped around his waist, supporting his limp body. 

when draco had finally seemed to stop trembling, harry released him from his grip - and he promptly fell forward, into his own mess. he seems relatively unbothered as he turns around, staring up at harry through lust-blown eyes. 

“i’m not done with you,” harry says, pulling draco towards him. he pushes his knees to his chest, eyeing his glistening hole. he slides in easily, draco moaning loudly simultaneously. his eyes flutter shut and his mouth falls open, full pink lips curling back against perfect white teeth. “like that, do you?” 

draco splutters unintelligibly in response, a shaky hand coming up to scrabble at harry’s arm. harry’s own fingers remain firmly attached to draco’s hips, pressing in hard enough to surely leave a bruise. he uses his hold on draco’s body to anchor himself, driving into draco with a laser-like focus. his frustration seems to pour into each thrust - the confusion and anger evaporating a bit with the sounds of skin slapping together. harry comes suddenly - a debilitating burst, deep inside of draco’s hole. his entire body trembles as his orgasm rolls through him - his hips stuttering and pressing deeper still inside of draco. 

harry pulls out after a few long moments, his chest heaving as he attempts to catch his breath. beneath him, draco still pants softly, a thin sheen of sweat visible on his forehead. beneath his legs, draco’s cock was already hardening once more. reaching down, harry cupped draco’s balls in his palm, rolling them gently and savoring the way draco’s eyes rolled back into his head. 

“look at me,” harry murmured, using his free hand to gently grasp his chin. draco obeys, opening his eyes slowly and staring up at harry with a slightly dazed expression. harry stared down at him hard, pausing for a moment before beginning. “i love you. i love you so much. i don’t want anyone else.” 

“i know,” draco whimpers, his back arching as harry’s fingers caress his balls. “i know, harry. i’m sorry,” overcome with affection for a second, harry releases his grip on draco and leans over the bed, placing a chaste kiss on draco’s lips before resuming his position. 

harry drops to his knees, perfecting the rhythm of his palm and swallowing draco’s nearly fully-erect cock in one go. draco responds immediately, gasping loudly as his fingers come down to grip harry’s head. he takes draco’s length easily - swallowing to the hilt and pausing for a moment to allow himself to adjust. 

draco tangles his hands in harry’s hair, holding his head in place as his hips snap up weakly, into harry’s mouth. whimpers and moans fall from his lips like a song - never ending and sweet like honey to harry’s ears. the knowledge that he is the one taking draco apart so wholly - causing him to lose touch with his normal, well-kept self, is enough to make harry’s own spent cock stand at attention, already thickening between his thighs. 

“harry,” draco chokes out. he opens his mouth, as if to say something else - but the only thing that emerges is a loud whimper as he comes once more. harry swallows his release readily, pulling away and lapping at the head of draco’s sensitive cock as he milks him if every last drop. his lips are swollen and wet, and his hair is irreparably mussed from draco’s fingers - yet he still craves more. 

harry crawls up draco’s body once more, kissing a slow line up his torso and the column of his neck. when he reaches draco’s mouth - still hung open in pleasure, he bites lightly at his bottom lip - toying with the plump flesh between his teeth. he transitions easily into a kiss, covering both of draco’s lips with his own and bringing a hand up to cup his face - a simple gesture that says a thousand words. 

as they kiss, one of draco’s hands trail down harry’s body - rubbing gentle patters on his hips and torso. as his fingers find harry’s once again erect cock, they wrap delicately around him - immediately beginning to stroke slowly. harry groans softly into draco’s mouth, thrusting shallowly into his fist, his eyes fluttering shut with pleasure. 

after a moment, harry pulls away - straddling draco’s’ body and moving up until he’s nearly sat on his chest. his cock, fully erect and glistening with pre-come bobs between them - and draco eyes it hungrily. 

“do you want it?” harry asks lowly, his voice gruff. 

draco doesn’t respond verbally, but he locks eyes with harry and slowly opens his mouth, his pink tongue darting across his plump bottom lip. harry wraps his hand around his cock and drags it slowly across draco’s lip, watching with satisfaction as he eagerly lapped up the liquid left behind. 

harry pushed into draco’s mouth completely, using his fists to brace himself as he slowly fucked in and out of draco’s tight, wet mouth. for a few long moments, draco simply lies there and allows himself to be used, humming and moaning softly around harry’s cock. as he regains his strenght, his hands begin to travel, first coming to rest on harry’s hips, and then moving down towards his arse. he squeezes harry’s arse cheeks in between his hands - mirroring the movements harry had made earlier. 

not stopping his constant thrusts, harry waves his hand ad sends a cleaning charm over himself, followed by his preferred lubrication charm. draco takes advantage of this eagerly, running a finger around harry’s hole quickly before pushing in. harry responds instantaneously, a loud groan falling from his lips as he fucks forward into draco’s bath and backwards onto his fingers. draco eases another finger in beside the first - giving harry a moment to adjust before he begins to scissor his digits slowly. 

“draco,” harry murmurs, his head dropping in pleasure. his eyes screw shut as his thrusts become more erratic - obviously approaching his second orgasm of the night. “‘m close,” 

draco pushes his fingers in completely, feeling for that familiar spot that he knows will push harry over the edge. as he hits it, harry practically shouts, his hips snapping forward and his cock brushing the back of draco’s mouth. as his breaths become rapid and his moans dissolve into whimpers, harry pulls out of draco’s mouth, immediately taking his cock in hand. 

“draco,” he says, his voice shaky. his hands slide quickly over his length, bringing him closer to orgasm. “you’re mine. i’m yours, and you’re all mine.” he stares into draco’s eyes as he whispers this, his free hand coming to stroke draco’s cheek. 

“i’m yours, harry,” he murmurs, his voice beautifully hoarse from harry’s intrusion. he drives his fingers all the way in, applying much-needed pressure to his prostate. “come for me, baby,” 

and harry does - releasing himself powerfully over draco’s lips, cheeks, and forehead. his tongue immediately darts out and licks what he can from his mouth, a shaky smile covering his lips. a singular drop lands on his long eyelashes - but draco finds that he doesn’t mind very much. 

harry stares down at draco, his body still trembling with the force of his orgasm. he takes in his lover - debauched and covered in his essence. draco looks messy and used - and harry doesn’t think he’s ever loved him more. he’ll have to clean him up, before everything dries and becomes annoyingly sticky. but for now, he savours the image. 

when he’s finally caught his breath, harry does what only feels natural - crawling off of draco and bending down to place a soft kiss in the crook of his neck, his hands finding draco’s and squeezing gently. draco sighs happily as he does - his free arm coming up to wrap around harry’s neck. 

finally, harry dismounts and walks towards their ensuite on shaky legs. there, he wets a towel and brings it back to their bedroom. he sits beside draco as he wipes away all remnants of their time - making sure to be extra gentle as he cleans his lover. draco lies still and allows himself to be cleaned, his eyes soft and following harry’s movements the entire time. 

when they’re both finally clean, harry collapses into the bed beside draco once more, pulling him into his arms. draco laces his fingers with harry’s, squeezing gently. for a long moment, there’s silence. 

“i’m scared of losing you,” draco whispers suddenly, shattering the quiet. behind him, harry sits up and pulls lightly at his shoulder in an attempt to turn his body. draco resists, shaking his head. “no, i - i just have to say this. and i can’t look at you when i do or i’ll lose my nerve.” 

harry hums quietly in agreement and lies down once more, pulling draco back into his arms. 

“you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, harry.” he starts, taking a shaky breath. he stares at the wall - the same way he had early this morning. “i know that i act so sure of myself all the time - so confident… but - i know i don’t deserve you. you’re strong, and beautiful, and kind, and _good._ i’m terrified of you finding someone better for you - someone who really deserves you… because i just love you, so fucking much, it kind of scares me sometimes, and -“

“what do you mean by someone who deserves me?” harry interrupts, pressing a gentle kiss to the spot behind draco’s ear. “i’m not an object to be won!” 

“i mean like… ginny weasley,”

“been there, didn’t very much like that,” harry laughs softly.

“neville longbottom then - for fucks sake, harry! you know what i mean. someone who’s good. one of your fellow gryffindor war heroes.” draco says, his voice solemn. “someone better than me.” 

“draco,” harry says lowly, his voice serious but gentle. “you won’t lose me, baby. i have zero intentions of ever looking for or at anyone else. i only want you, draco. i swear it.” 

for a long moment, they’re both silent. draco breathes shallowly, allowing harry’s words to wash over him. emotion swells in his chest - a result of a strange flood of hormones post-orgasm, and his response to harry’s sweet, sweet words. he longed to respond - to be able to pull himself together and make harry feel the same way he did, the way that he always felt in this relationship. 

“can i look at you now?” harry asks quietly after a few moments. his fingers linger on draco’s hip, gently stroking the soft, exposed skin there. draco nods jerkily, sighing softly. he turns slowly, watching harry carefully. his eyes were open and full of love, and he watched draco with a slight smile on his face. 

harry takes draco’s face in his hands, stroking his cheek and then his lips with his thumb. he stares at draco for a moment longer before smiling, leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on draco’s lips. it’s short and chaste, and quickly followed by another on the very corner of draco’s mouth, and then another on his chin, his nose, his cheeks, his eyes, and on and on until draco smiles, despite his teary eyes. 

“love you,” harry murmurs into draco’s hair. “love you so much.” 

**-**

“did you talk to him?” demands pansy as soon as draco answers the phone. “did he cheat on you? bloody hell, draco, tell me he didn’t. i’ll kill him, i swear. azkaban be damned.” 

“you’re a gem, pans.” draco says softly, his heart filling with affection for his dearest friend. “no, he didn’t. we’re okay.” 

“are you sure?” she asks. he can practically see her pursed lips and squinted eyes, and draco bites back a smile. 

“he’s sure!” harry calls, grinning. draco pinches harry’s forearm, which is wrapped around his waist, but burrow deeper into his side nonetheless. 

“oh, can he hear me? that must mean... oh, draco! things must be okay, then.” she pauses, and draco can hear her shit-eating grin through the phone. “things must be _very_ okay. tell me everything, you scoundrel!” 

“pansy!” draco protests, and then pulls the phone down to his lips. “i’ll call you later,” he adds quietly. 

as pansy hands up, harry releases draco from his grip and pushes him onto the bed before straddling him. “draco, why do i get the feeling that you’re telling pansy about our sex life frequently?” he asks, his nose just inches from draco’s. 

he blushes, looking away. “i have no idea what you’re talking about.” draco sits up a bit, biting lightly at harry’s bottom lip. “is that really what you think of me, potter?” 

“oh, i’ll show you what i think of you,” harry teases, dropping down to lie directly on top of draco. he bursts into loud laughter, his arms wrapping around harry’s neck and holding him close as he is quickly quieted with a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> hiya!
> 
> there may be a few grammatical errors here, all mistakes are my own. sorry!! 
> 
> thanks for reading!!!! 
> 
> i've had this one on my drive for the longest time, i just seriously procrastinated with writing the ending. smut can be so draining to write if you're not really into it, but I felt like it was the ending my boys needed :) 
> 
> all comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc are heavily appreciated!!!


End file.
